


Par les liens du sang

by malurette



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Drabble Collection, M/M, Violent Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics Rayflo x Charley, de presque gen à yaoi lourd ;<br/>1ère vignette : Une force de conviction admirable.<br/>2ème : Attente et frustration.<br/>3ème : Savoir doser les préliminaires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une belle volonté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charley présente une force de conviction admirable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une si belle volonté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Vassalord  
>  **Couple :** Charley\Rayflo  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Chrono Nanae, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « et vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre. »  
>  d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
>  \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Note :** il est probable que l’orthographe des noms varie d’une traduction (officielle ou de fan) à une autre   
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

D’autres que Charley, face à leur condition de vampires, se sont simplement résignés. Certains ont opéré un virage à 180 degrés par rapport à leur vie ancienne et renié leurs convictions trop ébranlées.  
Charley, lui, s’accroche envers et contre tout à sa première éducation, à sa première vocation. L’existence des vampires renforce son engagement. Le fait d’en être un lui-même n’ébranle pas sa foi. Son obstination à continuer sur la voie du sacré malgré les obstacles n’est pas du déni mais une acceptation.

Rayflo jaloux pourrait déplorer qu’en conséquence il lui résiste tant mais admire quand même sa volonté…


	2. L'attente exacerbe le désir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On ne dira pas si résoudre une plus grande frustration ensuite est meilleur ou non.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C’est bien connu : l’attente exacerbe le désir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Vassalord  
>  **Couple :** Rayflo/Charley  
>  **Genre :** tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Chrono Nanae, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle a encore peur de l’inconnu, autant que de la séparation. Elle attend…»  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La séparation et l’attente qui s’ensuit lui tapent terriblement sur le système. Chaque fois que Charley s’absente pour aller prendre des ordres du Vatican, tout seul, sans lui, c’est pareil : Rayflo en grimpe aux murs d’exaspération.

Ils sont pourtant partenaires de plusieurs façons. Il pourrait l’emmener. Il mettrait son cercueil dans ses bagages en faisant attention à ne pas mettre de terre partout. Il serait sage et bien gentil ; il ne mordrait personne et ne mordrait Charley qu’en privé. Hmm… Ce qu’il pourrait lui faire presque en public…  
Y penser exacerbe sa frustration. Dès qu’il rentrera, Cherry passera à la casserole !


	3. Doser les préliminaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout un art apparemment, et ils ne sont pas subtils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Savoir doser les préliminaires  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Vassalord  
>  **Couple :** Charley  & Rayflo  
>  **Genre :** crack violent  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Chrono Nanae, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « D’un même geste, tous se frappent le front. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Avertissement :** si si il paraît que pour eux ça reste consensuel  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pan! Le front explosé sous l’impact d’une balle soigneusement logée entre les deux yeux, le vampire tombe à la renverse. Bien sûr, il faudrait plus qu’une balle ordinaire pour se défaire de lui. Ses capacités de régénération vont entrer en jeu d’un instant à l’autre.  
Ça laisse à Charley le temps dont il a besoin. Il attend patiemment.

Rayflo se remet doucement et proteste contre l’assaut.

\- C’est… pas du foreplay, ça, gémit-il. C’était un peu lourd.  
\- Aussi lourd que toi.  
\- Ooh. Cherry, si tu voulais y aller plus lentement il suffisait de le dire.  
\- C’est ce que j’ai fait.


End file.
